Battle for Hollow Bastion
by A bum in the corner001
Summary: Hollow Bastion disipears after Kingdom Hearts is sealed and King Mickey sees a big star go out so he calls for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to go see what happened. Rated PG13 for mild language and violence. Just to be safe. Chapter two is up!
1. Chapter One: The Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I wish I owned it, but I don't.  
  
Note: This is my first fan fic ever, so if it sucks, deal with it.  
  
Chapter 1: The Castle  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy all raced after Pluto who held a letter in his mouth with King Mickey's seal on it. They were all running on a long golden road that wound around a green medow. After a while, the group stopped to catch their breath. Sora watched as Pluto ran down the road further.  
  
"Damn!" Sora yelled, "I think he got away....."  
  
"What....huff.....was...huff.....your huff....first....huff...clue?" Donald said out of breath.   
  
"Well gwarsh." Goofy said, "How are we gonna catch him? Who know how long this road goes on for."  
  
Pluto was long gone now.   
  
"Well, let's just try to catch up with him now." Sora said.   
  
"O.K." Donald said, "Let's go."   
  
The group ran on the road for about another 10 minutes when suddenly Sora stopped in his tracks.   
  
"What are you doing?" Donald said.   
  
"Look...." Sora responded. Ahead of them there was a castle.   
  
"Yay, we found it!" Goofy said.  
  
They all raced to get to the castle where Pluto was sitting there on the ground panting at the castle gates. The castle gates were about 20 feet tall and pointy at the top. Red and yellow flowers were planted around the outside of the gates. Sora took the letter from Pluto's mouth, it was in a paper envelope with lace on the outside and had a red seal of a round head with two big ears on it. Sora took the  
  
letter from Pluto's mouth, opened it, and read it outloud.   
  
Sora  
  
There is something wrong in the sky.   
  
Another star has gone out, and this   
  
one was big! I have a bad feeling   
  
about this. I need you, Donald, and  
  
Goofy to get to the castle foyer. Daisy  
  
will be waiting there for you guys. She'll   
  
take you to my throne room. We need to talk  
  
about what happened and if sealing Kingdom  
  
Hearts has anything to do with it.  
  
King Mickey  
  
"Well, I guess we sould get to the front door." Goofy said.   
  
"YA!!!! I NEED TO GO SEE DAISY!!!!" Donald yelled.   
  
"Heh, ya, let's go." Sora said.  
  
They headed to the front door which was made of blue stone and had a big brass door knob. Donald opened the door. Inside they saw a big foyer with two stair cases winding over a big fire place that was burning. There were a few chairs lined up against both walls. None held the duck Daisy. A gigantic chandelier hung in the center of the room.   
  
"Where is Daisy?" Donald said.   
  
"I don't know....let's go check upstairs.", Sora said.  
  
"O.K." Donald said.   
  
The group headed up the stairs. About half way up, something didn't seem right to Sora. Where was every body?   
  
"I don't feel right....", Sora said.   
  
"What's wrong Sora?", Goofy said.   
  
"I don't know. I mean, its't it even KINDA eerie that no one is around?"   
  
The group stopped walking.   
  
"Ya, I guess it is...." Donald said,   
  
"I hope nothing happened to King Mickey, Queen Minnie, or Daisy...."   
  
"Don't worry there.", Goofy said, "I'm sure they are all fine. Besides, King Mickey has a Key Blade, so even if some one was to attack them, he would stop him....or  
  
them...."   
  
Sora held his Keyblade. He remembered what had happened. Rikku and Mickey were both on the inside of the door. Mickey had a gold Keyblade, Sora had a silver one. He wondered if there were any others out there. He knew that when Riku was possesed by Ansem, he had a Keyblade that could unlock people's hearts. He hoped that so long as Mickey got out of Kingdom Hearts, maybe Riku got out too. They got to the top of the stairs.   
  
"Well..." Sora said, "Which door to choose?"   
  
At the top of the stairs there was a long hall with doors of wood on each side. At the end of the hall, there was a big door, taller than Sora, Donald, and Goofy put togeather.   
  
"Hmmm..." Donald said, "I say we choose the first one on the left side and work our way down, then start on the right side."   
  
"Good idea." Sora said.   
  
Goofy opened up the first door. There was a chest in the room. Goofy opened up the chest. Inside was a potion.   
  
"Well that's cool." Sora said.   
  
"Ya, but let's just hope that the other rooms have chests in it, I really hope there isn't a heartless in one." Donald said.   
  
"No way! That can't be, we sealed them away....." Sora said.  
  
"Ya, I guess your right." Donald said.   
  
They moved on to the second door. A picture of a lion was burnt into the door.   
  
"What's this?" Sora asked.   
  
"I have no clue, I have never been in this part of the castle, I am usualy just around the throne room." Donald said.   
  
"I don't know either.", Goofy said, "I am always either in the garden, or around the outside."   
  
"Oh, well then let's just open it up." Sora said. Donald opened the door.  
  
There was nothing in the room that they could see because it was so dark.   
  
"Light Ball!" Donald yelled.   
  
A ball of blue light emerged from the tip of his wand and light filled the room. In the middle of the room was a lion.   
  
"Ummm...I think we should have just left this door closed." Donald said.  
  
The lion was lying on the ground, but sprang up in attacking postition. It was about to lunge at the party when Sora took out his Key Blade.  
  
There was something different about the lion. It's eyes were glowing bright yellow and it's mane was reddish. It roared at Sora when he ran after  
  
it. The lion swipped at Sora and struck him.   
  
"Aghhh, shit!" Sora yelled.   
  
"Sora!!" Donald yelled.   
  
Donald then casted Gravigara on the lion and pinned it to the ground. Goofy then went in and struck the lion. The lion let out a roar as it struck Goofy.   
  
"OUCH!!!!" Goofy yelled.   
  
Sora was up, but wounded. Donald casted Cure on him. He was still wounded, but not as bad. Sora hit the lion right on the head, crushing it's skull. The lion went down. Goofy used a potion on himself . The lion was dead and lying on the ground.   
  
"Let's go guys." Sora said.   
  
They exited the room, only to find the hallway filled with heartless.   
  
"WHAT!!!! BUT HOW?!?" Sora said.   
  
"I dunno, but we have to fight them!" Donald said.   
  
The heartless looked up at Sora. Sora took out his Keyblade and slashed away at a few heartless. Donald and Goofy helped. There were about fifteen of them. It wasn't hard to finish them off. When they were all dead, the party entered the next room, there was nothing in there, or in all the rooms on the left side. They started on the right side.   
  
"Why don't we just go in the big door?" Goofy asked.   
  
"Because, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, or Daisy might be in one of the rooms." Donald said.   
  
The party checked all the rooms on the right side, nothing. Sora hadn't said it, but he was incredibly  
  
bothered by the fact that there were heartless. So was Donald and Goofy, but they said nothing. They then had no choice but to go through the big door.   
  
"What's behind that door?" Sora asked.   
  
"I think it's the central room where the Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western towers are.", Donald said.   
  
"Ohhh...what's at the top of the towers?" Sora asked.   
  
"I have no clue." Donald and Goofy both said.   
  
They headed trough the door. On the other side there was a big room with stairways on the front, back, left, and right walls. They lead to the towers. But in the middle of the room was who they were looking for. King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and Daisy. They were bound and gagged on the middle of the floor. The party ran over to them and unbound and ungagged them. King Mickey thanked them for helping them.   
  
"Well, there I was, just sittin' there on my throne when suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head and everything just went black, and when I woke up, I was lyin' here on the ground." Mickey said.   
  
"The same thing happened to me too."Minnie said.   
  
"Well when I was waiting for you guys, I got hit in the back of the head too." Daisy said.   
  
"Well.....who... or...WHAT did this to you guys is what I wanna know." Donald said.   
  
Before any one could say anything else, a voice filled the room.   
  
"Haha, so Sora, you have fell into my trap. You shall meet your demise at this castle, you little damn brat. But I must thank you for showing me that you will be quite a challange. I have been tracking you ever since I saw you, which was then you defeated Hades. I must say that it was really was a great battle. But it's really all useless, you have come so far, yet you will meet your end here. The other two doors shall not be sealed. So long as they stay open, my power shall remain and I will rule all!!!!"   
  
"So did you bring the heartless to this world?" Sora asked.   
  
"Yes." The voice said, "I have the power to make heartless spawn from me, making me able to bring them to other worlds."   
  
Sora's question for Mickey must have slipped his mind before, but he just remembered.   
  
"Oh, Mickey, I need to ask you, did Riku make it out O.K.?" He asked.   
  
"Sora, this really isn't the time!" Mickey said.   
  
"But I need to know!!!!!!!!" Sora snapped.   
  
Before Mickey could answer, a figure with a long black cloak jumped down from somewhere in the room. S/he had a giant sword with three holes by the handel. The handel was was that of a white dragon. It landed on the ground by the party.   
  
"Minnie, Daisy! Get out of here!" Mickey yelled.   
  
The two women ran out of the room into the hall with the doors.   
  
"Your hiness!!! We'll help you!!!" Donald said.   
  
The figure stood up, s/he was tall. About 7 feet tall.   
  
"I've already unleashed the heartless in other worlds Sora, it's futile, they will roam again."   
  
"Tell me." Sora said, "How do you get from world to world? I thought they were sealed up."   
  
"Well, you see, I have the power to warp.And I use it to get from world to world, you see?" The voice said.   
  
"Well you won't be warping any where when we are done with you!!" Donald said.   
  
"Well, well, well. You pathetic fools think that you can bring   
  
me down!!! Just try to take me!!!!"   
  
The figure removed the cloak hood to reveal the face. A metal plate that had holes in it and a white dragon painted on it covered the mouth.   
  
"No.....it...can't....be..." Sora said.   
  
"Goarsh...." Goofy said in shock, "Is that....."  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
Who is the mystery person? Where is every one else in the castle? And will the group be able to beat the mystery figure? I hope you liked it.   
  
Read and review it please! 


	2. Chapter Two: Return To Destiny Islands

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Note: Ya, so this is the second chapter. Woot woot. Hope you like it so far, I'll try to make this chapter better.  
  
Chapter Two: Return to Destiny Islands.  
  
"Yes.....it is I, Sepheroth." The figure said.  
  
(How many of you didn't see that coming?)  
  
"Sepheroth....." Sora said in disbelief.  
  
Sepheroth's long silver hair shone in the light. His dark green eyes looked to Sora.   
  
"So......who shall be the first to try and attack me?" Sepheroth said in a cocky way.  
  
"I will!!!! I have to defend Sora and King Mickey!!!!" Donald yelled.  
  
"Hahaha, very well then." Sepheroth said.  
  
Donald hesitated before looking at Sora. The room seemed to get smaller for Donald. He took a big gulp and stepped forward.   
  
"Aeroa!" He shouted.  
  
He ran toward Sepheroth and tried to hit him with his wand, but Sepheroth easily dodged the attack and counter attacked Donald. He sliced him right in the side and blood spat from the wound all over the marble floor.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Donald shouted in a high-pitched screech.  
  
Minnie and Daisy heard the screech.   
  
"Oh no!!! Donald!!!" Daisy said.  
  
Daisy ran back toward the big door, but Minnie stopped her. They were in the hall way with all of the doors.  
  
"No Daisy, you can't go in there, Mickey said to get out of there, and we should stay away." Minnie said.  
  
"Your right....but I'm so worried." Dasiy said.  
  
"I know, I know, but we have to go look for every one else. Come on." Minnie said.  
  
They both exited the hall way and went down the stairs to look for the other people of the castle.  
  
Donald lay on the ground with blood still spitting out of his wound.  
  
"DONALD!!!!" Sora, Goofy, and Mickey all said.  
  
Sora stepped toward Sepheroth who was looking at Donald.  
  
"Sepheroth, I'm gonna take you down, and I know I can because when I though I would never get my keyblade back from Riku when he was evil, I just had to assure myself that so long as my friends are with me, I can over come any obstacle." Sora said.  
  
Sepheroth looked at Sora and moved away from Donald.  
  
"Really.....how touching. O.K. then, if you think that you can then go for it. I'll even give you a free shot little man. And when you fail and end up like your little friend here, then we will see how useful your friends are."  
  
"I know I'm useful to Donald." Sora said with a smile on his face, "Cureaga!" He yelled, and Donald jumped up from the ground, as if he hadn't been hit at all.   
  
Sepheroth looked behind him and saw Donald with his wand above his head saying, "Gravigara!"  
  
"Nooooo!!" Sepheroth said right before he was pinned to the ground.  
  
He was crushed and couldn't move. But he saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey all run at him. Sora and Mickey slashed away because Mickey had called his keyblade back to him, Donald was using magic, and Goofy was striking him with his sheild. When it seemed like they were going to beat Sepheroth, he broke free of the spell. He swung his sword furiously. He hit all of them numerous times. They all were bleeding badly and Sora threw up blood. Blood was covering the floor, and even some bones were missing from Goofy's rib cage. Sepheroth was badly hurt too. His face was covered in blood, a lot of bones in his body had been crushed, and his left arm was immobile. The metal plate on his face was still on. His sword was covered in blood. He stood there watching them for a second, then he chopped at Sora's back. Blood was covered Sora and he was unable to move. Sepheroth had broken his back. It wasn't stright, it was 'V' shaped. Pain enveloped Sora. But it was getting number and numb  
  
er. He could see, but every thing was getting dark. Memories flash infront of him. Him and Rikku playing on Destiny Islands as little kids. The first time he meet Kiari. The day he got the keyblade. The worlds he had been to. Memories of Chasire Cat. Tarzan and all the gorillas. Phil and Hercules. Leon. Yuffie. Cloud. Aerith. Cid. He remembered how he beat the Reverse Armor. The first time him, Donald, and Goofy had ever meet. He remembered Aladin and Genie. Ariel and Sabastian. How he was a mermaid. He remembered Monstro and Pinocchio. He remembered Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, the shadow Sora that he fought. The evil Riku, the Riku possessed by darkness. Captain Hook. How he saved Riku. He remembered how he was a heartless. Then he remembered Ansem. He remembered how he was part of the heartless ship. How he had lost Goofy and Donald, but found them again, and together they defeated Ansem. Then the last thing he remembered was how him, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Mickey closed the   
  
door.....they sealed Kingdom Hearts. They restored all the worlds. But Sora lost Riku....Kairi....every one.....then, he saw darkness.  
  
"Sora!!!!" Donald screamed while fending off Sepheroth.  
  
Daisy and Minnie had found every one else in the castle. They were in the garden. They had all been given a letter that said to wait in the garden. When Minnie and Daisy found them, they told them what happened. Luckily all the guards were in the garden too. They had barged in on Sepheroth when he was attacking Donald. Sepheroth had attack Sora and Goofy and was starting on Donald. Goofy was O.K. though. He had only been hit a few more times when he was down and now Donald, Goofy, and Mickey were able to fight becuse Donald was able to heal them when the guards were keeping Sepheroth busy. He had tried to revive Sora, but nothing happened.   
  
"Fire Bomb!" Donald shouted.   
  
A big ball of fire shot down from the ceiling and hot Sepheroth dead on. He wasn't down though. He was only more irritated. He was like a killing machine. He couldn't be stopped. His cloak was off now. He was wearing a black suit with a big white dragon printed on the chest. He had black boots on that went to his knees and had silver buckles on it. He had on tough black pants on that had knives attached on a break-away straps for easy access. He was spotted in blood.  
  
"You are all starting to piss me off beyond my limits." Sepheroth said in a demented voice, "So I am just going to finish you off quickly so I can go and spread my darkness over all the worlds!!!!"  
  
Sora was being carried off by Minnie so that he wouldn't get harmed. Donald was running low on MP and Goofy's shield was wearing down from hitting Sepheroth and blocking his attacks. Sepheroth took a heavy swing at Goofy, he blocked it, but then a large crack split down the center of his shield. It wouldn't last long. He had to attack Sehperoth with what was left of his sword. Sepheroth took another swing at Goofy, but Goofy dodged it and then he jumped up in the air and smacked Sepheroth square on top of the head. His shield broke in half, and so did Sepheroth's skull. Blood gushed from the wound in his head.   
  
"GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed in anguish.  
  
Sora was being carried down the stairs of the foyer and into the garden. Sora still saw nothing. But then a picture came to his mind. It was a vague one. It was of him back on Destiny Islands. Him, Kairi, and Riku were sitting on the beach. Little, gentle, blue waves crashed on their feet. The bright blue, cloudless sky and the bright sun bathing them in light. Birds were singing and the sweet sea air was blowing in their faces.  
  
"I'm so glad that your back Sora." Kairi said.  
  
"I'm happy to be back. I missed you guys, the island, and, and my family so much." Sora said.  
  
"I'm happy we are all together again. No more heartless, no more darkness, no more fights...." Riku said.  
  
Ya, Riku, I'm glad that you aren't possessed by Ansem any more." Sora said while looking at a seagull fly overhead, "What was it like....what was the darkness like."  
  
"It was a cold feeling. And when I was able to control the heartless.....it....it was a feeling of control and power....but it was still a cold feeling. And being possessed by Ansem wasn't any better....it was like being able to see and hear, but not being able to control what you say or do. I never wanted to fight you." Riku said.  
  
"Well how about when you were a heartless, Sora?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Yes Sora, what was that like?" Riku asked.  
  
"Well.......it was a cold feeling too. I was in darkness. I felt lost. Then I felt my heart growing weak. I felt like I would be lost in the darkness forever. Then I saw you, Kairi. She was with Donald and Goofy. Kiari knew it was me. She could sence my heart, coulden't you?" Sora said.  
  
Kiari giggled. "Ya, I did. Your heart was so strong and I could feel it." She said.  
  
"Hehe, ya...but then Kairi held me...and I could feel my heart again.....then I saw light.....light that broke the darkness. Then I was me again...." Sora said.  
  
"You know...." Riku said, ".......I'LL RACE YOU TO THE COVE SORA!!!!"  
  
Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at each other. Sora and Rikku jumped to their feet and took off. Kairi slowly got and ran after them. Sora got to the cove first.   
  
"Your getting a little rusty I think, Riku." Sora said.  
  
"Ya ya, I wasn't THAT far behind you." Riku shot and Sora.  
  
"Hey...huff....now....huff....guys....huff...." Kairi said out of breath, "No....huff...fighting....huff..."  
  
Sora and Riku looked at each other and smiled.   
  
"We weren't gonna fight, right Sora?" Riku said and winked at Sora.  
  
"Hehe, right." Sora said.  
  
Sora returned to Destiny Islands. He would be with Kairi and Riku forever now. He never had to worry about heartless or fighting ever again.  
  
Sepheroth lay on the ground, blood still trickling from his head. Goofy, Donald, and Mickey were all standing over him.  
  
"Do you think he's dead?" Donald asked.  
  
"Naw, he's far to powerful. I think he's just knocked out." Mickey replied, "But I'm proud of you Goofy, you are the one who hit him on the head.  
  
"Aww gwarsh." Goofy said, starting to blush, "It was nothing."  
  
"Well here's something!" Donald said, "Were is Sora???"  
  
"Minnie took him to the garden. He's O.K." Mickey said. Then under his breath he said, "I hope...."  
  
"Well I'll tie this sucker up!" Goofy said.  
  
"Ahhhh, that'll just be useless, ya big palooka." Donald said, "He can just warp out of it."  
  
"Well then, maybe it's just his sword, maybe he can't warp without it." Goofy said.  
  
"Humph." Donald said.  
  
Mickey took the sword away from the unconscious Sepheroth and held it in his hands. He felt a darkness in the sword. It made him want to kill.   
  
"Let me try something real quick." Mickey said.  
  
Mickey closed his eyes and thought hard. He concentrated on what he was thinking about.  
  
"What are you doing King Mickey?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Silence!!!" A demented voice from Mickey said.  
  
Donald and Goofy both looked at each other in worry. Mickey started to sweat, he was concentrating so hard. Then he almost felt it. It was a tingle. Then it got bigger, then....then.....yes...yes, he felt it. Then he disappeared. Donald and Goofy both jumped in the air.  
  
"Look behind you!" The still demented voice said from Mickey.  
  
Donald and Goofy both looked behind them and saw Mickey standing there, his eyes glowing bright green like a heartless. Then he dropped the sword, his eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Wow.....I guess his sword IS his source of his power to warp." A now normal voiced Mickey said.  
  
Donald picked up the sword and threw it across the room quickly. If it could take over Mickey, Donald knew it could take over him. He then kicked it over to the big door, opened it up, and kicked the sword out of the room.  
  
"Goofy, go get some rope." Donald said.  
  
In the garden, Sora was lying on the grass, his body was limp and there was no pulse or breath coming from him.  
  
"Oh no..." Minnie said sadly.  
  
Sora was laying on the sand, looking up at the night stars. Kairi came and laid down beside him. Sora looked over at her and flashed her a smile. She smiled back.  
  
"Come on, let's go find Riku." Kiari said.  
  
They both got up and brushed the sand off of them, then they headed toward Rikku's house. Every thing was good for Sora back home.  
  
End of chapter two.  
  
Will Sora ever be brought back to life? Will King Mickey turn evil by the powers of Sepheroth's sword? What will happen next? I'll try to get chapter three up as soon as possible.  
  
Well, that's chapter two, I hope it was good. Please read and review. 


End file.
